My name on your lips
by ClaraDWho
Summary: Les sentiments peuvent être mal acceptés, surtout quand on se trouve être le plus grand criminel que la terre ait porté. Violence, Viol-Lemon, DeathFic.


J'étais sur les nerfs, et j'ai eu cette idée.

**DISCLAIMER: Les personnages sont tirés de l'émission Salut les Geeks, appartenant à Mathieu Sommet. S'il souhaite que l'on supprime nos fanfictions au sujet de son émission, je le ferais sans problème. **

**IMPORTANT: Cette fiction n'est PAS DU TOUT JOYEUSE, elle contient de la violence gratuite, un viol et la mort. A vous de voir si vous voulez la lire...**

Je trouve que _The Driver_ de Bastille colle bien avec l'ambiance, d'ailleurs le titre de la fic en est tiré.

Encore désolée s'il y a des fautes...

* * *

><p>*Toussotement*<p>

Sa vue était brouillée, il eut du mal à faire le point.

Une pièce sombre, murs gris, sol gris, une minuscule fenêtre donnant sur un ciel de nuit, aucune porte en vue.

Ses membres lui faisaient mal, chaque articulation, chaque muscle…

*Bruit de ferraille*

Ses poignets lui brûlaient, il commençait à comprendre.

*Sanglot*

Il se rendit compte que ses bras étaient tendus vers le haut, accrochés au mur, attachés à un bracelet en ferraille qui lui coupait la peau.

Un rire fou résonna dans la pièce.

« Alors petite pute ? Enfin réveillé ? »

Cette voix venait de sa gauche, il ne la reconnut pas, elle était déformée par une sorte de folie. Il tourna difficilement sa tête, faisant marcher ses muscles endoloris. Il ne vit que du noir.

« Eh Oh ! Sale pute je suis là ! »

Cette fois la voix était à droite, ou bien devant… Il ne savait pas la pièce résonnait trop.

Mais il aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Une ombre sortit des enfers franchit le manteau noir qu'enveloppait cette pièce. L'éclairage de la lune, passant par la seule fenêtre, découvrit le visage du Diable en personne.

« P….P…Pa… »

« Ferme juste ta gueule ! »

Son visage était déformé par une expression terrifiante. Sa bouche tressautait dans un sourire bien pire que malsain, les traits de son visage étaient tendus, et on voyait ses yeux… Lui à qui on ne les voyait jamais.

Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. L'un avait des yeux emplis de larmes, l'autre des yeux cachant un sentiment incompréhensible.

« POURQUOI TU CHIALES ENCORE ! »

Des larmes silencieuses, repartirent de plus bel.

Il ria. Son rire résonnait mais c'était un rire vraiment insupportable, que jamais personne ne voudrait entendre. Son rire lui donnait des mouvements spasmodiques, ressemblant à des tics, des tics qu'il ne lui avait jamais vus.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa proie, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

Ses yeux il ne les avait jamais vus. Il avait toujours voulu les voir. Il pensait que cet homme avait des yeux tendres, cachant ses faiblesses derrière une paire de Ray-Ban.

Mais non. Ce qu'il voyait c'était des pupilles bleues, très dilatés, cachant une folie naissante.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais les voir…

Une main s'approcha de son visage, très doucement de sa joue, il la posa délicatement et essuya une larme qui passait près de son pouce.

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

En une fraction de seconde son regard s'était adouci, le contraste était flagrant, même presque plus terrifiant.

Ces sanglots faisaient tressauter sa voix : « P… Pour… Pourquoi ? »

Il ria plus sagement, fermant les yeux à l'entente de cette question, et les ré ouvrant pour y répondre : « Si tu savais gamin… Si tu savais. ».

Ledit gamin ne le quitta pas des yeux mais il vit très bien les siens dériver vers ses lèvres. Leurs visages devenaient de plus en plus proches. Il ne put analyser la situation clairement avant de se rendre compte que ses lèvres étaient collées aux siennes. Il était choqué, ses yeux ouvert voyait bien ceux de son vis-à-vis clos, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Il se laissa emporter par le baiser au moment où son tortionnaire demanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Il lui autorisa, ne voulant pas le contrarier. Sa langue dansait sensuellement contre la sienne, il put même goûter au parfum de tabac, caractérisant si bien son odeur. Il se surprit d'apprécier, il adorait même ça. Il était doux, s'en était presque surprenant. Pendant plusieurs minutes il résonna dans la pièce un bruit de bouche et de langue s'entrelaçant entre elles.

Son tortionnaire se recula, arrêtant doucement le baiser. La victime à son arrêt, ouvrit les yeux, le voyant s'éloigner.

Il avait les yeux encore fermé, un sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

En une fraction de seconde il les ouvrit, se recula plus en se levant, alors que les yeux tristes en face de lui le suivaient du regard.

*SBAF*

*Cris*

Il l'avait giflé, un mouvement soudain et si violent.

Il n'arrêta pas les frais, puisqu'il lui donna un puissant coup de pied entre ses côtes, avant de repartir dans le noir.

Son martyr hurlait. Une douleur lancinante le parcourait, accentuant les courbatures qu'il avait déjà.

Au bout de 5 min, le calme était revenu, il avait retrouvé son souffle et la douleur soudaine était plus supportable. Mais le criminel brisa le silence avec sa voix rauque habituelle.

« C'est de ta faute ! »

Il réapparut assez rapidement reprenant la place, qu'il tenait juste avant ses coups.

« Si tu te poses la question, je te le dis, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! »

La victime avait fermé les yeux à cette exclamation. Il sentit aussitôt une main lui attraper le visage, pressant sur ses joues.

« Regarde-toi ! Toujours à pleurer ! C'est bien pour ça que tu es encore puceau ! QUI VOUDRAIT D'UN MEC QUI CHIALE PLUS QU'IL NE RESPIRE ? »

« … »

« Eh bien je vais te le dire. Parce que tu en as une sacrée chance ! Tu sais quoi ? Apparemment, bin ce genre de mec m'excite ! »

« … »

« Tu ne DIS RIEN ? TU DEVRAIS ETRE CONTENT POURTANT ! »

Il le ré embrassa fougueusement, en l'étouffant presque. L'autre pleurait toujours, il gémissait à l'assaut violent de cette marque signifiant pourtant l'affection.

Il s'arrêta et lécha une des nombreuses larmes qui roulaient sur son visage.

« Tu ne me croit pas ?

Il déplaça une de ses mains vers l'entre jambe de sa victime, la lui frottant sensuellement au-dessus de son jean.

« Tu devrais pourtant. »

En continuant ses caresses, il commença à lui mordiller un peu le cou.

Il s'arrêta au bout quelques secondes pour lui dire : « Depuis qu'on se connait, à chaque fois que je te voyais, j'm'imaginais en train de te baiser. »

Il l'attrapa par le menton, en arrêtant ses caresses au niveau de son entrejambe.

«Je te voyais hurler mon nom. Tu aimais tellement ça. Tu en redemandais, parce que tu mourrais que je ne te touche pas. » Il l'embrassa furtivement.

« Mais ce que je préférais le plus c'est me masturber en pensant à toi. T'es tellement bandant ! » Il le ré embrassa.

Il prit une pause, commençant à caresser sa joue.

« Le soir, quand j'étais seul dans ma chambre. J'étais allongé sur mon lit. Je repensais aux putes de la journée. Mais y'a ta petite face qui m'apparaissait. Alors c'est devenu une habitude. Je pensais à toi, et c'était immédiat. »

Il déplaça son visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Ma bite durcissait. »

Il fit glisser rapidement ses mains vers les fermetures du jean de sa victime et les défit.

« Elle pulsait. Elle me faisait presque mal tellement elle demandait d'attention. » Lui dit-il en continuant de le déshabiller, glissant son jean et son caleçon hors de ses jambes.

La victime respirait de plus en plus mal, sa gorge lui piquait.

Le criminel caressa son visage contre le sien, pour se retrouver nez à nez. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les expressions de son visage.

« Tu sais ce que je faisais ? Bin je l'attrapais. » Il prodigua ce geste sur sa victime assez soudainement, lui provoquant un cri de surprise, ce qui fit sourire gentiment le tortionnaire.

Il passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue, en continuant à suivre les gestes de ses paroles. « Et je faisais glisser ma main. D'abord doucement. »

La victime gémissait de peur, n'appréciant pas du tout ses flatteries.

Le tortionnaire s'en rendant bien compte ajouta tout aussi tendrement: « Chut chut chut gamin. Écoute-moi et laisse toi faire. » Tout en continuant ses gentillesses sur sa verge.

Ledit gamin, se calma étrangement vite. Son membre flatté commença à durcir dans la main de son tortionnaire, et ses gémissements devinrent ceux des plaisirs coupables.

Le criminel sourit à cette constatation : « C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. J'en étais où du coup ? Ah oui. »

Il lâcha son visage, ainsi que son membre, pour se pencher sur celui-ci. Il embrassa son gland, et fit parcourir le bout de sa langue tout le long de sa hampe en partant du bas vers le haut, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

Il ricana « Je savais que tu aimerais ça. »

Il continua en englobant le plus possible son membre de sa bouche, et pratiqua des vas et vient langoureux en jouant quelque fois avec sa langue, ne se lassant pas d'entendre ses cris retenus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le martyr se déversa entièrement dans sa bouche en criant son nom, ce qui le ravi grandement. Il avala la semence, faisant exprès d'en garder un peu en bouche pour la lui faire goûter dans un baiser passionné.

Baiser qui dura le plus longtemps qu'ils puissent.

En s'arrêtant le criminel se leva, laissant la victime respirer juste un peu, il en profita pour défaire son propre pantalon, libérant dans un gémissement son membre plus que tendu et le flatta doucement en observant son prisonnier. Il avait la tête baissée, ses bras étaient tendus vers le haut et repliés, ses jambes étaient très écartées et touchaient le sol de côté, sa poitrine se soulevait assez rapidement et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus silencieux. Il arrêta de se faire plaisir, attrapa les chevilles de sa victime et les tira jusqu'à ce que ses bras soit le plus tendus, lui procurant un cri de douleur.

Il était maintenant dans une position très inconfortable, sa tête touchait le mur derrière lui, ainsi que le haut de son dos, ses fesses avaient râpé contre le sol, tout comme le haut de celle-ci. Il regarda son tortionnaire, il s'était mis à genou, sa verge était impressionnante, il n'arriva pas à en détacher son regard.

Le criminel s'approcha encore plus attrapant les genoux de sa victime, et dans un geste brut leva son bassin, le décollant du sol et enfonça sans plus attendre sa hampe directement dans son intimité absolument pas préparée.

Il hurla. Il se sentait déchiré, une douleur aigu le brûlait, et ce n'est pas les mouvements qui arrangea ça.

Il mouvait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, sentant son fondement étriqué autour de son membre pulsant, s'était à en jouir directement, mais il voulait profiter le plus longtemps.

Au même niveau de décibels il hurla « CRIS GAMIN ! VAS-Y CRIS ! JE VEUX T'ENDENDRE ! DONNE TOUT ! »

Le criminel gémissait « T'ES ENCORE PLUS BON QUE DANS MES PENSÉES GAMIN ! »

Ledit gamin hurlait à s'en dérailler la voix, sortant de ses poumons autant de puissance qu'il pouvait. Le frottement était affreux, il avait l'impression de perdre du sang. Il ouvrit les yeux sans trop de raison et aperçu des larmes. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du criminel qui le regardait.

« ME REGARDES PAS ! LAISSE-MOI JUSTE JOUIR PUTAIN ! »

Les yeux du martyr auquel il s'adressait ne l'écoutèrent pas, il était tétanisé par le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux.

Quelques secondes après cet ordre, alors que les hurlements de douleur et les cris de plaisir résonnaient, le criminel se vida dans son prisonnier. Il se laissa tomber sur celui-ci, l'écrasant littéralement. Il reprenait son souffle en caressant quelques mèches de cheveux découvertes de sa victime. Victime qui pleurait toujours autant en laissant passer des sons plaintifs au travers de sa bouche.

« Je t'aime. »

Il se releva, se laissant plus de place pour manœuvrer, et l'embrassa encore.

« Si je fais tout ça c'est parce que je t'aime. »

Il avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Le gamin était hypnotisé, ses yeux étaient pures, un océan calme dans lequel on plongerait sans hésiter.

« Tu n'as plus de raison de pleurer maintenant. »

Il se leva, surplombant sa victime, passa sa main dans sa veste, y sortit un objet noir.

En le voyant, le prisonnier s'agita « Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en prie ! »

Le tortionnaire s'amusa un peu en le tenant en main, il retira le cran de sécurité.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

En panique et en larmes le prisonnier répondit « Oui ! Oui, je t'aime Patron ! »

Le destinataire pleurait et souriait en même temps, il était heureux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime gamin. »

*Détonation*

Un cri aigu retentit, laissant le son envahir la pièce tout comme les rayons du soleil levant.

* * *

><p>Une review?<p> 


End file.
